Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been the use of cloud based computing for their increased networking bandwidth and processing power of the networked computers. This convenience has spawned significant adoption by an ever growing number of consumers as an accepted mode of communication for business and personal uses. As the number of users increases, the performance of these networks can degrade. At present, communication services allocation is performed mainly in a static way, on time scales on the order of hours to months. However, statically provisioned communication services can become insufficient or considerably under-utilized. A key challenge is the development of solutions that can dynamically allocate communication services efficiently, satisfying the requirements of users while aiming at maximizing, at the same time, resource utilization and network revenue.
Therefore, efficient dynamic provisioning of communication services is necessary. The goal may be to offer services that satisfy the requirements of individual users while guaranteeing at the same time an efficient utilization of network resources.